


Stranger's On A Bus

by Livedliveswilllive



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Memories, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Reincarnation, Some Fluff, Soul Mate's AU, War Mention, amazing phil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livedliveswilllive/pseuds/Livedliveswilllive
Summary: Dan had given up hope on finding him again, maybe it was finally over. Maybe this time their destinies lay somewhere else, somewhere where they were not to be together. They had lived thousand's, if not million's of loves together after all. They had both known that this was bound to come to an end at some point. Even if they were soulmates.Then he spotted him, he knew it was him. It couldn't not be him. With a deep breath Dan pushed through the crowd to approach him.This is a roleplay that took place over Omegle/Email with an amazing writing partner. Phil's prospective is written by them, Dan's prospective and the prompt is mine.





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the idea of reincarnation. If you have a problem with the idea of reincarnation of any kind you may wish to stop reading now.

The first time Dan and Phil's souls meet was in ancient Paris. They had been young teenage girls who feel head over heels in love, although their love in that first last time had been over before it had begun thanks to hateful families that forbid their love it was also the love that had tangled their souls together, written their names in the stars and destined them to live a thousand lives together. They had loved each other countless times, in countless bodies. Each time was different yet each time they found each other and loved each other with every inch of their being. Dan had just entered his twentieth year of life in this particular reincarnation and he was starting to become rather anxious about finding Phil, up until now he and Phil had always found each other rather quickly, this time was different. He was starting to give up hope, started to wonder if maybe their time was up, that their souls wouldn’t or couldn’t find each other anymore. That's when he spotted him, he knew it was him, it had to be. There he was, stood on the very same bus as him, as beautiful as ever. He started to push his way through the crowd toward him, hoping and praying Phil's soul would still be able to recognize his own. It didn't matter how many lives they had spent together Dan was always worried that there would come a time when their souls would no longer be able to recognize each other, Dan prayed that day would never come but yet he still worried. In that moment as he neared Phil the bus driver suddenly braked, sending him flying right into the back of Phil.

Was somebody watching him? If there was one thing phil was creeped out by, it was being in a crowded public area where you can just feel people staring at you but no matter where you look you can never figure out who. So he ignored it for once, ignored the nightlong feeling in the back of his mind and concentrated on not meeting anyone's eye when he felt something slam into him from behind. He was too surprised to curse or swear as he stumbled and his forehead made contact with the rail he was holding on to, more concerned with turning around to look at the human with wide eyes and apologise profusely as he offered his help.

"It's okay" Dan said quickly, his heart slowly breaking though. The way Phil was looking at him, he didn't know. His soul couldn't recognise him. He didn't recognise him. "It's my fault" he assured, trying to keep his voice from wavering as he picked himself up so to speak. He gave Phil a quick smile. He could feel his heart shattering inside his chest and all he could do was small and pretend everything was fine. As much as it pained him that Phil didn't know who he was, it would of hurt him more if Phil thought he was some weirdo who rambled about reincarnation and soulmates. It had to of ended sometime, it couldn't of gone on forever yet somehow he hadn't expected it to be this painful "You okay?" he asked, trying to seem like a pleasant and slightly concerned stranger.

"Me?" Phil raised a hand to his forehead subconsciously where a little red graze was starting to appear but he smiled quickly and shook his head. "I'm fine. Could have been worse." For some reason he was somewhat interested in talking to this stranger but at the same time it was a stranger to him an phil was good at socialising in those kinds of situations. He looked out the window briefly and pointed down the road. "Sorry but I...I get off here. I don't know if you do but you can have my phone number or..." Phil was stuttering a little and stumbling over his words but e couldn't help it. He was awkward like that and didn't even know why he wanted to give this guy his phone number, it just seemed like the right thing to do after an awkward encounter. Who knows - maybe he'll actually gain a friend for once. Unlikely.  
You: If his heart wasn't already broken, it defiantly was now. Phil not only didn't know who he was but wanted his number? how was he going to be able to handle Phil texting him, texting him like a friend. Texting him without knowing all the wonderful things they had seen together, done together. The families they had raised together. Despite all the pain Dan knew something like that would bring him, he nodded "Uh, yeah. Sure" he said softly, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. His whole body was screaming at him that he shouldn't do this, it screamed even louder as he started to list of the number's that made up his phone number. It screamed loudest as he put Phil's number into his own phone. "Uh, I guess I'll text you later then" he said softly as the bus stopped and the doors opened.

This guy seemed a bit shifty. Phil was wondering whether he should even bother trying to text him in fear of being let down but he had his number too so there wasn't much point. He could still be stalked or something. He realised as he held up his hand in goodbye and stepped off the bus that he hadnt even gotten his name but he could do it later I he wanted. Phil started walking with a strange feelin in his gut as he made his way into the centre of town and tried to drown out his thoughts of the stranger with his daily routine. It wasn't like it was a big deal, right?

Dan watched Phil go before slumping down into a nearby now empty seat. He felt crushed, beaten down. Memories flooded his mind, that first time in Paris. They had been young and naive. They had been so in love, they had spent nights curled up in bed together, nights looking up at the stars. He remembered that night when Phil, or at that time Rachel's parents had caught them kissing. He remembered the screams and the tears as they had been ripped apart and forbidden to see each other. He remembered the first time he had past away, being told that the universe has picked them, that they were destined to be together and that they would spend many lives together, together forever. He sighed and whipped at the tears that had pooled on his face. He stood and got off the bus, although it wasn't exactly his stop. He walked for what had to be at least an hour, just remembering everything they had done together, remembering all the shapes and bodies that Phil had taken in the past and now, now it was like none of it even mattered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone as he sat on a park bench and despite his better judgement he texted Phil. 'Hey, this is the guy from the bus. I'm Dan by the way.'

Another failed job interview. Great. Just dandy. It had been day and no one wanted to take Phil on for no apparent reason and it was driving phil up the wall. What made him so unhireable? Phil sighed as he slumped against a cafe wall, watching the world go by. Whatever good mods he had before had deflated somewhat and he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now but he almost never got texts. Phil looked down at the phone in his hand with a sullen look. A least someone wanted to talk to him stalker or not. 'Hey. I'm Phil. I hope I didn't hurt you.' Phil hummed. He was too sensitive. He didn't care though and any the message before picking himself up and moving on.

Dan looked down at the text he got back from Phil and he couldn't help but chuckle. Phil hadn't exactly hurt him, yet he had hurt him more then he had ever been hurt in his whole life. 'No, I'm fine.' he typed 'I do hope you're okay though, you hit your head pretty bad.' he added before sending it. He glanced over and his heart shattered yet again. There is was, their tree. The tree they had meet at a few life times ago. It was kind of hard to believe that the tree was even still there. He walked up to it slowly, letting the memories race back in, letting his finger tips dance over the heart they had engraved with 'D+P' in it. It was cheesy, they had both known it was cheesy at the time but they had wanted to to it, to remind themselves of that time in lifetimes to come. It was kind of funny now, Phil would never remember him after all. But of course, there was that slim chance that Phil might just remember if he saw it. That's when he got a possibly stupid idea, although if all his lives combined proved anything it was that he was a stupid individual. 'Hey, so I know this is kind of weird but I'm pretty new to this city and I got off at the wrong bus stop, do you think maybe you could come find me? it would be useful to have someone else here to help me work out how to get home.'

Phil was just at his next stop. He was about to reply to the first message when the second came in. Oh shit. He could've lied to Dan over the phone but if they were going to see each others face to face then there was no way of hiding the fact Phil had been forced to use the only plaster he could find which was a Hello Kitty one he'd found at the bottom of his bag when his niece last visited. He supposed he couldn't hurt his reputation if he never had one in the first place so he agreed to help. 'Sure. Do you know where you are and where you're going? I'll help but I'm not psychic unfortunately.'

'Uh yeah, I think I saw a sign that said Redville Park and I live on Chester Ave' He replied, feeling a small bubble of excitement creep it's way into his stomach. He quickly squashed it though. There was no guarantee that Phil would remember if he saw that engraving, but the engraving had been put there by them in the hope's that one day it would come in handy in a situation like this. God he wanted it to work. He wanted Phil to remember and kiss him like he used to. He wanted Phil to look at him with that goofy smile that stayed the same no matter what body he was in. He just wanted his Phil back.

So apparently where he was going wasn't too far off. If Phil weaved his way through a few shortcuts it barely took anytime before phil was where he needed to be. He'd seen this place in passing a few times but had never gone in but was starting to regret that as he actual quite enjoyed the views, thigh the poor trees were probably being suffocated by the traffic air. He saw a figure in the distance and waved as he jogged over with a small smile and called out a greeting to the other. Why did his position look familiar Phil may never know.

Dan looked up when he heard Phil call to him. He'd been pretending to admire the engravings on the tree, hoping Phil would join him in looking and spot theirs. "Hey" he said softly, doing his best to smile. He spotted the plaster on Phil's forehead and his smile grew. Phil had always been an adorable dork and that was just like him. "Nice plaster" he commented softly, chuckling a little to himself and giving his head a slight shake before turning back to the tree "I was just looking at these engravings" he said casually.

There was something about that smile that made phil falter a little and his expression waver. It was so cute and familiar. Never mind. It wasn't his business. "Shut up." He complained at the mention of his plaster and blushed a little as he hitched his bag further up his shoulder. He walked over to stand next to the other, not too close though. That'd be weird. "That's quite cute." He hummed, tracing some of the marks before his finger stopped. Phil froze and his eyes widened a little and all of a sudden his knees felt very weak.

Dan watched as Phil's finger tips traced over some of the engravings, watching as he stopped at their's. He felt his stomach drop, could it be? he looked over at Phil and bit down on his lip nervously "You okay?" he asked softly, wanting to seem as if he might not know what was happening or what that marking was, just in case Phil didn't actually remember. As much as he wanted him to, as much as he hoped he did he didn't want to come off as weird either.

He was fine, right? There was no illogical explanation. Phil had just been feeling very stressed and that's what was making him see things. Not remember. He'd never stood at this tree with the weight of his best knife heavy in his hand, someone else's hand squeezing the other as he carved into the tree. He'd never felt warm lips against his and a reassuring smile. That had never happened. "fine." Phil answered after a little and took his fingers from the wood, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Shall we go?" He offered and started walking away quickly.

Dan felt his heart drop as Phil said he was fine. He knew he wasn't. He knew he had to of remembered, he had to. He bit down on his lip and made one of the most rash decisions he'd ever made. Phil might just think he was crazy for this and if that happened then so be it. He didn't know how much longer he could go on just pretending like he wasn't broken on the inside "You remember, don't you" he said softly, not moving away from the tree and not turning to look at Phil.

What did he remember? He didn't remember anything. He didn't remember wars - what would it have been? Early 1900s he'd pictured it? Fuck of. He wasn't that old. "Remember what?" He asked after a few moments, stone still and rooted to the ground a few paces from dan. "I've never met you. I've never had any friends and I've never fallen in love. It can't be true...I don't know what you're doing but I don't want any part of it."

Dan's heart was well and truely broken, he felt tears pricking at his eyes and a lump formed in his throat "O-Okay" he stuttered softly, trying his best to hide his upset and failing "I-If you really don't remember, Phil if you really don't I--I can't do this" he said softly, shaking his head "We promised that we would, if one of us forgot but I can't, I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as you, I'm not as strong without you and....We promised we would try and do our best to help the other remember but I-I just can't do this" he spoke, letting himself break down into gross sobbing.

Panic spiked in Phil's mind as he heard crying from behind him and - being the person he was - couldn't walk away. He didn't care if it was a stranger anymore because it felt different now. Being in his presence just felt /right/. Slowly he faced the brunette and ever so carefully he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. A wave of relief swept through phil and he had to close his eyes tight. Images of this swept through his head - holding onto Dan many many different times and he didn't understand. "I don't understand." He repeated out loud, voice cracking a little. "Help me...please...don't leave..."

Dan turned and clutched at Phil, sobbing into his shirt, breathing into his scent "W-We" he stuttered out around his sobs "This-This will sound really crazy but trust me. Okay?" he sobbed softly. He looked up at Phil hesitantly. "We have been reincarnated countless times, probably thousands, million's even." He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm himself "We-We meet in paris, the first time. Ancient Paris. We were girls at that time. You were Rachel and I was Ellie. We were teenager's when we meet, young and stupid. We feel in love, despite the hatred that surrounded homosexuality at the time" he paused, letting a sob leave his lips again "We-We were kissing and your father, he caught us" he shivered, the screaming and crying running through his mind. "He-and our families didn't approve and w-we were separated and told not to see each other ever again." He paused, this time waiting to see what Phil's reaction would be to that part of their story, where it began.

Ancient Paris. Phil didn't want it. He didn't want to listen but he couldn't walk away. It sounded so familiar like he could hear these echoes of screams that Dan was describing and he was intruiged almost. Millions of reincarnations. What was that - eternal love or something? Phil thoughts back to his religion classes before realising that he didn't have to because it happened to him in real life. Phil rubbed his eyes. He was very tired all of a sudden. "Keep going." He prompted softly and wrapped his arms back around Dan.

"We lived that life separated and when we passed on we were told that that the universe had chosen us, that we..that we are...soul mate's for lack of a better word and that we are destined to live our life..or lives together forever." He shook his head "I-I know it sounds weird and farfetched but you have to remember" he said softly, shaking his head "We lived many lives, we loved with every inch of ourselves. We raised families, we went for walks on beaches we...we carved a cheesy heart with out initial's in it into that tree" he laughed messily, gesturing. "We've also had pain, we've fought in war's and we have died countless dies. We have suffered. We have....we did it all together..." he let himself trail off, shaking his head "You probably thing I am crazy..." 

Phil laughed softly. He was going crazy. "I don't...I've always believed in soulmates." He admitted softy with a sigh as he looked down, rubbing Dan's back gently. "I always liked the idea. As a little kid I'd look for my 'soulmate' but it just drove what little friends I had away. I guess I had a faint idea of the market I was looking for. No one liked me at school for putting rainbow coloured pride badges on my bag to attract the right crowd but it just brought about the worst. I gave up after a while but..." Phil shook his head and laughed softly. "I'm not saying I remember everything and I'm sorry. I just remember that stupid tree and..." Phil bit his lip and looked away. "Never mind."

"And?" Dan prompted softly "And what?" he had always hated when Phil did that, when he started saying something, trailed off and finished with with a 'Nevermind' it had been something Phil had always done. Alway's the same Phil, just a different body and sometimes a different name. "Please tell me you still believe in the soulmate's thing, please tell me that now you are actually starting to have hope again...Phil please ..I need you" hearing himself say those words, those three little words 'I Need You' sent shiver's down his spine and flashes of memory from that horrible night in paris. Even then he had known that he was no where near as strong without Phil, even then he'd been telling Phil he needed him, he'd screamed those words through tears as his mother pulled him away, kicking and punching of course.

The begging. The endless begging. Phil had a headache from the amount of information he'd been forced to process and his hand tightened in Dan's shirt. But when he heard those words...those dreaded words it had to stop. He didn't care if he was crazy or if it was wrong but phil squeezed his eyes shut tighter and leaned down, pressing his lips against Dan's. immediately he felt warmer, calmer and his headache ripped through him as even more memories flooded through him but all he could think about was this. Right here, right now, with Dan and it felt like the most right thing he'd ever done.

Dan let out a soft gasp as Phil's lips pressed against his own. He felt at home again, he felt at peace and he felt warm. Memories flickered across his now closed eyelids, memories that played like home movies as he kissed Phil back. He kissed gently at first but was soon deepening the kiss, pouring every inch of love he had to give to Phil into the kiss, pouring everything he had. His lips felt like they were on fire or that some form of electricity was running through them but he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He loved Phil with all of his heart and this kiss felt like it was mending the shattered heart in his chest. It felt perfect.

It felt so right and the second he felt Dan kissing back he could tell it had been no joke. This was what he had meant. Centuries of love and life felt like it was being poured into him and phil felt both weak and so much stronger as he tried to keep up, not even caring if anyone were to pass and discriminate against or be disgusted by their actions because right now phil felt like a dying man and the only thing keeping him alive was Dan. And that terrified him. Terrified him because he was so in love with a stranger he met on the bus not even two hours ago. Terrified because he never wanted to let go. Terrified at how utterly beautiful this man was. Terrified someone would try and rip them apart again.

Dan eventually pulled away to breath, panting slightly as he rested his head gently against Phil's, not wanting to be any further apart from the other then he absolutely had to be. "I love you" he whispered through soft pants "So much." He paused for a moment before adding "And don't ever do that to me again" he gave a small chuckle and shook his head slightly before nipping at Phil's lips gently, almost teasingly. "You remember now, don't you?" he laughed. God it just felt so good to have his Phil back, to have Phil's arms around him and be snuggled up into them, right where he belonged. He wanted to stay like this for as long as he possibly could, he wanted to freeze this moment and just let the way it felt wash over him forever.

Phil tried to hide a lot of things. Tried to hide his panting and the flush on his cheeks and the way he tried to chase Dan's lips when he was teasing him. He nodded slowly. He kind of remembered but it would take time before he got used to it. For now though it felt great to have the brunette in his arms, breathing in his scent shakily and nudging his nose curiously against his cheek or jaw as he rediscovered his soulmate's body. "I love you." Was all he was able to manage in a little whisper a he ran a hand through Dan's hair. "Don't leave."

Dan smiled a little at the way Phil chased his lips, the way he nudged his nose against his check. It felt like the first time, it felt innocent and playful, but still he knew that Phil felt the deep love and the history they now both harboured. "I love you" he repeated with a small smile "I don't plan on going anywhere, not now I've found you again. Not for a long time" he replied softly, taking Phil's hand carefully in his own and fiddling with his fingers. He loved the way Phil's skin felt against his own, it always felt the same no matter what bodies they had at the time. "Maybe we should go to my place though...or your's, I think we may of had enough public displays of affection for today, or this life time for that matter" he laughed.

Phil couldn't take his eyes off the other. He kept looking or care patches of skin, admiring his smooth throat and cheeks and gladly holding his hand just to feel their skin moving together once more. "Yeah," he agreed softly. "Lets go home. I don't want to stand here any more." He smiled softly and pulled away, clutching Dan's hand as he picked up the bag he hadn't realised he'd dropped an started walking. "Can we go to yours perhaps? I didn't exactly plan for guests." He laughed sheepishly, feeling a little giddy and incredibly happy inside.

Dan nodded, making sure to keep hold of Phil's hand, he wasn't about to let Phil go, not now. "Sure" he said softly, giving him a warm smile as he started to lead Phil toward the gate of the park. "You know" he said softly "If you think it might help, since you know you kind of remember but don't. I probably have a box of our old stuff in my house. I've kind of collected stuff. Sometimes through auction's, sometimes through breaking in" he laughed, shaking his head "You always tell me I shouldn't because 'It's dangerous Dan, what if you get caught, Dan'" he spoke, mocking the way Phil talked.

"But it is dangerous." Phil interrupted before laughing and looking away. "Wow. I...must have said that before. id like to see it still. Please." He asked, getting a little more quiet each time. He stared at the floor for the most part while they walked as he sorted trough his new memories, mapping out every mole and birth mark on Dan's body, where he liked to be touched and where he didn't but a lot of it would take relearning. Still he swiped his thumb over dans knuckles as they walked at least happy he was here at all.

Dan laughed as Phil interrupted him "You say it all the time!" he exclaimed, shaking his head slightly and smiling as he turned his gaze to the ground. It felt so good to have Phil back, even if he didn't remember everything he was sure that it would all come back in time. All that mattered right now was they Phil was back by his side "How old are you this time by the way?" he asked softly "Sorry if that was a really random sudden question but sometimes we have age difference and sometimes we don't" he explained as he started to lead Phil up a short drive way toward a small but rather nice and welcoming house. He rummaged in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door with ease.

It took Phil longer than it should have to recall his age. He'd had so many different ages. "Twenty-three." He said slowly then nodded. "Yeah. Twenty-three. Lame I know but at least I don't live with my parents still." He laughed weakly and took in the from of the house. He wasn't at all nervous about going in. He trusted Dan and that made him smile. When he stepped inside he did so carefully and took of his shoes as soon as he was in the door. he wouldn't want to be rude or anything.

Dan nodded as Phil told him "So three years difference this time" he said softly "I'm only recently twenty" he smiled softly, letting Phil into his house and toeing his shoe's off at the door as well. "Make yourself comfortable, the lounge is through there" he pointed with his free hand "Would you like a drink?" he asked, trying to make sure Phil felt at ease in his house "I'll go looking for that box."

"Happy birthday." Phil offered softly with a little smile. Three years difference wasn't that odd. He didn't want to let go of dans hand but did reluctantly to take a seat on the edge of his sofa, refusing the drink politely as Dan went to ind the box. As soon as he left, Phil leant against the furniture and buried his nose in the fabric. It smelt like Dan. Dan had been here all this time and he'd never knew. Phil let his eyes close lightly with his face buried in the sofa and sighed softly.  
You: Dan slowly let Phil's hand go, not really wanting to but he knew it wouldn't be any longer then ten minutes before he was back by his side. He rushed to his room and looked in every place he could think of that he'd put it. That was until he looked under the bed and found it. He pulled it out carefully and triumphantly returned to Phil "Got it!" he announced, smiling at him from over the top of the box that was filled to the brim.


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil start to go through the box of memories, walking hand in hand down memory lane. It's nearly too much for Phil.

Luckily Phil was able to pull his face from the sofa before he embarrassed himself and looked up at Dan excitedly. He bounced a little and pet the sofa next to him eagerly. Already he could see familiar shapes spilling from the box and he was practically buzzing with excitement to learn more for once. "Hurry up!" He prompted. Once this bit was over he might even be allowed to kiss the brunette again.

Dan laughed softly and moved over the sofa, setting the box down on the floor by his feet. He smile warmly over at Phil and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, a framed photo of them from back in wartimes. It was in black and white and they were both wearing those horrible hard hats that clipped under the chin. The both had guns visible on their backs but they were smiling, or rather Dan was, Phil was much to bust kissing his check.

"Awh," Phil couldn't help but think they looked pretty cute. It was definitely him. Definitely Dan. He traced the picture with a finger tip, eyes memorising every bit of information given to him. He didn't want to think what happened after the kiss with the guns and the uniforms though. He put the picture down quickly after that and sat close to Dan as he looked through some of the other items.

Dan smiled a little and nodded "one things for sure, we've always been cute" he laughed softly as he reached for another item in the box. This time it was an item that had belonged to Phil, it was actually the knife they had used the engrave their names into the tree into the park, although it was slightly rusted now "this is yours" he said softly, handing it to Phil "I still remember the look on your face when I brought this to you in the life after you'd owned it. I'd had to break into your old house" he laughed, shaking his head "you were so cross with me, but only for about five minutes."

"Oh my...Christ..." Phil lost himself as he took the knife carefully. He held its oddly familiar weight in his hand as he leant against Dan for comfort. He remembered. Remembered carving into that tree. This knife had helped him so much in the previous life and it was making phil all emotional. He remembered defending himself with it. Remembered crying out when his defences were broken through and he felt the searing pain of someone else's blade slicing across the skin of his stomach... His hands were shaky as he but the knife lovingly back in its place. 

Dan watched Phil carefully, giving him a small nod "it's a lot, yeah" he said softly "but it's okay" he smiled softly, reaching for a small tin. It took quite a lot of effort to actually get the lid of the tin, although you would expect that from a tin that was centuries old. "This" he said softly "is actually from our Paris days" he said softly as he handed the small yet beautifully crafted metal tin to him "not the very first time, obviously. We've been in Paris a few times. This is from our most recent time there, although it was a very long time ago." Inside the tin was a neatly folded wrapper that seemed to be from a chocolate bar, it was shiny and had French words printed on it.

Most recent? Even though this seemed like the oldest thing Phil had ever been trusted holding? He took the contents out carefully and turned it over in his fingers, not wanting to unfold or disturb it too much. He frowned at the writing. It probably wasn't useful to him but he was curious anyway. "Ellie." He murmured softly and a little questioningly as he looked to Dan. "Ellie...was here. With this. I don't know..." It was just a suspicious Phil had but he dismissed it with a sigh as he put the wrapper back.

Dan looked up as Phil spoke. He bit his lip "that was quiet Ellie and Rachel time" he said softly with a small smile, reaching for something else in the box, a drawing that looked even older then the box but you could actually work out what the drawing was. On the right hand side was a rather young teenage looking girl with shoulder length red, straight hair. She had her arm around a girl on the left was a girl who looked around the same age, or maybe a little younger. She had longer, slightly wavy and brown hair. Dan smiled a little down at it "now this, this is Ellie and Rachel time" he said softly "we got some street artist to sketch us one day. It was a really lovely day to be honest" he smiled softly.

Phil didn't even find it odd. The fact he could have been a woman at many points in his life. "I..." He took the picture carefully and looked at each little detail, each fold of the paper and line that defined him as a person all those times ago. With the tin and the picture clutched in each hand, he let his head rest against dans shoulder and sighed softly as he relaxed against his form. "I look funny with ginger hair." He murmured and grinned all the same.

Dan laughed softly "yeah" he said softly "but you were cute then, just like you're cute now" he grinned slightly "I think there may be" he hummed softly, rummaging through the box before lifting an old, crumpled photo that looked like it came from some time in the late 80's, early 90's "here!" He announced, holding it up in a kind of victorious manner. The phone was taken in a hospital, a rather tired yet happy looking girl sat up in a bed, with Phil by her side, smiling as well. In the girls arms was a tiny baby, bundled up in a blanket "our daughter" Dan smiled.

"Oh god..." Phil didn't like this one. His stomach felt all funny as he looked closely at the little bundle. "When..." He started, clearing his throat. "When did we die?" He asked softly as he looked up at Dan. "I'm sorry. I just thought that we must have left her behind so young..." If the math was correct then their daughter might not even have left home. "I don't want to do this anymore." He said quickly as the guilt piled up and he put down his possessions before moving out of the room.

Dan bit his lip and watched Phil go. He swallowed thickly and chewed on his lip nervously "she was 22 it's okay" he spoke after him, setting down the photo and going after him "we've had a number of families but she was 22 when we both passed away in a car accident. Her name was Sophie and she was so much like you" he spoke, quickly taking Phil by the hips and pulling him close "it's okay" he soothed softly again, pressing a kiss to Phil's head "I know it's a lot, it's okay. I love you, shh" he soothed.

He stopped when Dan wanted him to, letting himself be held but covering his face. He wish he remembered more. It was so unfair. He got little snippets but nothing he actually wanted. So she was like him. That made him laugh softly and rub his eyes, refusing to look at Dan directly in case he saw the redness running them. "I just..." He sighed shakily and wrapped his arms around himself. "I hope I was a good dad. Or...or a mum. To all of them." He smiled sadly and kisses dans forehead. "They'll be okay."

Dan nodded "I should of explained that time works a little bit differently for us then it does for shall I say normal people" he said softly. "I'm sure all you'll get your memories back with time" he assured softly "we've both kind of known the day might come when we didn't remember. I mean this whole thing doesn't really come with a hand book" he chuckled, pecking Phil's lips carefully "but I can assure you that you have been an excellent dad, that's why I kept letting you be" he chuckled softly "and the few times that you've been a mum you've been amazing as well. A fantastic loving, protective and caring parent. Always."

Phil couldn't help but smile thankfully and sigh as he rested his head against dans shoulder. "I couldn't...take a nap if that's okay with you?" He murmured softly. All this weird hubbub had drained him. "I'll take the sofa, don't worry, and I won't stay long. I just don't want to pass out on you either."

Dan smiled and nodded "of course" he said softly before shaking his head as Phil said he'd take the sofa "don't be silly" he said softly as he took Phil's hand started to lead him toward his bedroom "you can sleep in my bed, stay as long as you want. Or need."

Phil wanted to protest. He didn't want to intrude but Dan was insisting... He held his hand firmly and hummed, taking the room in as stopping as soon as he stepped through the door. "I won't be any trouble, I promise."

Dan chuckled softly "I know, it's okay" he said softly "now stop being silly" he hummed softly as he brushed some of Phil's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead before sitting down on his bed "you can borrow something to wear if you'd like."

Phil hadn't thought about clothing. He loved the little kiss though and the fingers in his hair were amazing. "I should go home and get my stuff really I don't want to be indecent..." Phil didn't care if Dan had seen him naked a million times or not, he was still awkward about it.

Dan bit his lip and have a small nod "yeah--" he said softly, doing his best to smile "if you think that'd be best" he really didn't want Phil to leave but he also didn't want his lover to be uncomfortable "you're more then welcome to stay though" he offered lamely.

"I can just grab something and come right back? I'd love to spend the night..." He offered softly "I won't be two seconds I can be in and out and right back here with my boyfriend." He assured quickly and smiled as he reached to squeeze Dans hand.

Dan visibly perked up at that. He nodded "okay" he agreed softly, squeezing Phil's hand tightly in his own. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Phil's lips, just to feel him. He hated letting Phil go but he also trusted Phil's promise of being right back. It was always hard to be seperate from Phil, even if it was only for a minute "you know how to get back here?" He whispered.

Phil was caught by the kiss. It made him want to go even less but he pulled away eventually. "I have your number." He pointed out with a little smile. He kissed dans forehead before darting away, fearing if he stayed any longer then he'd never leave again.

Dan nodded "that's true" he said softly. He watched Phil go and sat slumped on the bed for a moment. He got himself to stand and gathered their things up in the lounge, putting everything carefully back into the box and taking it back to his room, sliding it under the bed. He tried to keep himself busy while Phil was go, cleaning little things and changing into his pyjamas. He made a cup of tea he really had no intention of drinking. He just wanted to keep his mind of the thoughts that told him Phil was never coming back.

Phil didn't come straight back. He couldn't. He slumped onto his bed and rested his head against the wall. This didn't make any sense. Dan wasn't his type. He gave up on soulmates years ago. But somehow something inside him was attacking him - like the moment he met Dan a huge hole inside him he'd never noticed had been filled and when phil thought of those brief kisses his heart fluttered in his chest. That's what brought him back, back at dan's place, creeping in guiltily with a shirt and shorts under his arm.

The cup of tea Dan had made got cold, and so he made another and other until he had five cups of tea all lined up on the counter, most of which were cold. His ears pricked up when he heard his front door open and shut again, although he could of just been dreaming. Why would Phil come back here? He probably thought he was some mad man, some psycho who for some reason dreamed up all of this. "Phil?" He called hesitantly.

Phil entered the kitchen sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and smiling. "I came back like I promised." He murmured and waited a few seconds before dropping his clothes and holding his arms out wide for the other.

Dan nodded and quickly turned on his heels and shoved himself into Phil's arms. He knew Phil most likely didn't understand what it was like for him, but he was glad that he was at least trying "I made a cup of tea" he said softly "or... five" he chuckled softly, letting himself breath in Phil's scent.

Phil felt all the air rush out of his lungs as he received Dan and hugged him back even tighter. "I'm sorry. I was gone a long time." He murmured, running a hand through Dans hair. "I think I'll pass on the tea though and go straight to the bed."

Dan nodded "I think they are all cold anyway" he laughed softly, mostly at himself "it's okay, I know this is probably really weird for you I mean... you can barely remember... me" it stung to say those words but he knew they were true.

Phil sighed and closed his eyes tight. "I'm trying. I remember but I need help - you know that right?" He hummed and pulled back to kiss dans forehead firmly. "By the way, you look adorable in pjs."

"I know, I know" he said softly "is always kind of thought it would be me who would forget" he said softly "so I never really prepared for what I would do if you forgot... I don't really know what to do" he said softly, sighing "I never really know what to do without you"  
He admitted softly "you've always been the strong one and I-" he cut himself off and giggled, blushing slightly at Phil's compliment "thank you" he said softly "you look adorable all the time."

"I'm strong and adorable?!" Phil gasped and leant down, easily picking up the other under the bum and blowing a raspberry against his neck playfully to distract them both from the morbid topic.

Dan laughed and giggled, nodding "yeah" he said softly "you're strong and keep me from crumbling but you're also adorable and sweet, you're silly and dorky" he said softly, leaning his head into Phil's shoulder. "Wanna carry me to bed?" He asked, laughing.

It was so heartwarming how Dan described him and he grinned. "Sure will." He hummed and swiped his clothes off the floor before cuddling against Dan and taking him back up the way he remembered from before.

Dan smiled softly and let himself be taken up to the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, looking up at Phil and pointing to a door on the left hand side of the room "there's an en suite bathroom through there if you'd feel  
More comfortable changing in there" he said softly.

Phil was incredibly grateful for the offering of the facilities and thanked him so before darting inside. He used the loo and changed before making sure he smelt half decent and slipped back into the bedroom to fall on the bed with a smile.

Dan looked up and smiled when Phil joined him on the bed "you look cute" he said softly as he snuggled up into Phil's side, resting his head on Phil's shoulder slightly "is this okay?" He asked.

Phil stiffened a little at the affection. He was okay with it in a public space but now they were in bed and it was different. "Uh...no it's good." He let his arm rest around dans shoulders. "Not cute. I woke up like this."

Dan laughed softly and shook his head "and that's cute" he said softly, letting his eyes fall closed as he reached for the covers with one hand.

Phil helped tug up the sheets around them and stiffened as he closed his eyes tight. "Mm," he rubbed his head and blushed a deep red when he realised a little moan had made it past his lips. "I am so sorry..."

Dan laughed softly and moved to rest his forehead against Phil's "you act like I've never heard you moan before" he teased softly.

Phil couldn't help but blush and was unable to meet Dans eyes. 

Dan chuckled softly and kissed Phil's head gently "you'll get used to it, in sure" he hummed "if you stick around of course" he half joked.

Phil bit his lip at that and nodded his head very slightly and smiled as he kissed Dan's cheek.

Dan smiled and leaned into the kiss "now sleep, I'm sure it'll help some what" he hummed, snuggling down a little more and getting comfortable.

Phil was more than happy to throw his arms around the other now and tuck him a little closer. "'Night." He murmured softly, closing his eyes as he stroked the others hair.

Dan smiled and relaxed, feeling warm and safe in Phil's arms he was quick to fall asleep, he slept much better then he had in this entire life time.

Phil was a little more reluctant to sleep. He didn't much like this strange bed and strange person but after a while he found his eyelids were heavy and he couldn't help but fall asleep against the brunette.


End file.
